Reno County, Kansas
Reno County (standard abbreviation: RN) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. The county's population was 64,511 for the 2010 census. The largest city and county seat is Hutchinson. The Hutchinson Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Reno County. History 19th century In 1887, the Chicago, Kansas and Nebraska Railway extended its main line from Herington to Pratt.Rock Island Rail History This main line connected Herington, Ramona, Tampa, Durham, Waldeck, Canton, Galva, McPherson, Groveland, Inman, Medora, Hutchinson, Whiteside, Partridge, Arlington, Langdon, Turon, Preston, Natrona, Pratt. In 1888, this main line was extended to Liberal. Later, this line was extended to Tucumcari, New Mexico and El Paso, Texas. This line is called the "Golden State Limited". Law and government Reno County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. The food sales requirement was removed with voter approval in 2004. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.68%) is land and (or 1.32%) is water. Adjacent counties * Rice County (north) * McPherson County (northeast) * Harvey County (east) * Sedgwick County (southeast) * Kingman County (south) * Pratt County (southwest) * Stafford County (west) National protected area * Quivira National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics Map of Reno County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 64,790 people, 25,498 households, and 17,313 families residing in the county. The population density was 52 people per square mile (20/km²). There were 27,625 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 91.56% White, 2.88% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.69% from other races, and 1.81% from two or more races. 5.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 25,498 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.90% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.10% were non-families. 27.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,510, and the median income for a family was $42,643. Males had a median income of $31,495 versus $21,329 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,520. About 8.10% of families and 10.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.90% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Hutchinson, 41,047 (county seat) * South Hutchinson, 2,488 * Buhler, 1,337 * Haven, 1,175 * Nickerson, 1,172 * Pretty Prairie, 601 * Arlington, 441 * Turon, 435 * Sylvia, 297 * Partridge, 266 * Abbyville, 126 * Plevna, 99 * Willowbrook, 88 * Langdon, 72 Unincorporated places * Medora * Pleasantview * Yoder Townships Reno County is divided into thirty-one townships. The cities of Hutchinson and Nickerson are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Arlington || 02350 ||Arlington || 621 || 7 (17) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Bell || 05350 || || 87 || 1 (2) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Castleton || 11000 || || 256 || 2 (5) || 140 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Center || 12050 ||Partridge || 672 || 7 (19) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Clay || 13600 || || 3,302 || 38 (98) || 88 (34) || 1 (0) || 0.58% || |- | Enterprise || 21475 || || 139 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Grant || 28025 || || 1,307 || 11 (30) || 114 (44) || 1 (1) || 1.25% || |- | Grove || 29025 || || 64 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Haven || 30750 ||Haven || 1,592 || 11 (29) || 143 (55) || 1 (0) || 0.41% || |- | Hayes || 31000 || || 106 || 1 (1) || 186 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Huntsville || 33550 || || 118 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Langdon || 38525 ||Langdon || 160 || 2 (4) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Lincoln || 41050 || || 703 || 8 (20) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Little River || 41550 ||Buhler || 1,881 || 20 (52) || 93 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.57% || |- | Loda || 41700 || || 119 || 1 (3) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.27% || |- | Medford || 45450 || || 144 || 2 (5) || 83 (32) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Medora || 45600 || || 1,594 || 21 (53) || 77 (30) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Miami || 46125 ||Turon || 521 || 5 (14) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Ninnescah || 50700 || || 226 || 3 (7) || 79 (31) || 27 (10) || 25.53% || |- | Plevna || 56750 ||Plevna || 235 || 3 (6) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Reno || 58975 ||South Hutchinson || 4,496 || 50 (129) || 90 (35) || 2 (1) || 1.65% || |- | Roscoe || 61150 || || 108 || 1 (3) || 98 (38) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Salt Creek || 62850 || || 483 || 3 (9) || 139 (54) || 1 (0) || 0.39% || |- | Sumner || 69200 || || 547 || 5 (13) || 106 (41) || 7 (3) || 6.13% || |- | Sylvia || 69825 ||Sylvia || 393 || 4 (11) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.34% || |- | Troy || 71600 || || 112 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Valley || 73075 || || 887 || 6 (16) || 143 (55) || 1 (0) || 0.90% || |- | Walnut || 75100 || || 114 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Westminster || 77175 ||Abbyville || 243 || 3 (7) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Yoder || 80775 || || 742 || 8 (20) || 96 (37) || 1 (0) || 1.03% || |} Education Unified school districts * USD 308 Hutchinson * USD 309 Nickerson - South Hutchinson * USD 310 Fairfield * USD 311 Pretty Prairie * USD 312 Haven * USD 313 Buhler See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Reno County, Kansas * Reno County Area Transit, known as Rcat, provides public transportation for the citizens of the county. References Further reading ;Reno County * History of Reno County, Kansas : Its People, Industries, and Institutions; 2 Volumes; Sheridan Ploughe; Bowen and Company; 445 / 959 pages; 1917. (Volume1 - Download 19MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 32MB PDF eBook) ;Kansas * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook), (Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official websites * Reno County ;General county information * Blue Skyways * Reno County Museum ;Local History and Genealogy * Cutler's History of Reno County, Kansas * Reno County GenWeb ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Reno County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Reno County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867